


precious sunday

by spidersrorg



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersrorg/pseuds/spidersrorg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka guessed this was what normal students did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	precious sunday

A precious Sunday, was that what they called it?

Touka had the day off from Anteiku as well as from school, and Yoriko had come to spend the day with her. She hadn’t expected it, had opened the door in her pajamas (flannel, button-down, bunny printed and “sooooo cute and comfy looking!” according to Yoriko, who insisted she remain in them). Yoriko had been there with a plate of cookies and a wide smile, there to suggest that they “do homework together”, which really entailed looking at a stack of magazines Yoriko had brought.

Most of the magazines that the blooming chef had brought were for recipes, and Yoriko would turn the pages and lament loudly over how yummy all the sweets looked. Touka pretended that she felt the allure of the food on the page. The truth was, she did covet it, but not for the reason Yoriko was. To be able to eat it at all would be enough for Touka, no matter how it tasted. 

Touka told herself that the turning in her stomach was from imagining the food on the page, not from how Yoriko was practically cuddling her as they laid sprawled across the floor.

They finished flipping through a couple of those, and then Yoriko chose a fashion magazine to look through. Fashion was something Yoriko was mildly interested in; she had showed up for their relaxed Sunday in a cute outfit. Touka didn’t know much about fashion, she was still in her bunny PJs. She offered to change a few times, a bit embarrassed really, but Yoriko insisted each time that she stay in them.

Yoriko mostly looked at the pictures, skipping the articles. It didn’t bother either of them– most of the titles were ridiculous things that neither of them bought into. Touka was at least able to weigh in on what outfits she liked. She wouldn’t have worn those outfits, but she could appreciate how they looked, she guessed.

Yoriko turned the page, looked at the title of it, and blew a raspberry.

“Dressing to impress boys, how dumb.”

She rolled onto her side and faced Touka.

Her eyes were warm and dark and brown and when she looked at Touka she made her think of coffee, not just in their color but also in the warm feeling that pooled in her chest.

“Everyone knooooooows the way to someone’s heart,” she paused and poked at Touka’s belly peeking through a missing button in her PJs, “is through their stomach!”

Touka didn’t have time to contemplate what that meant, because Yoriko rolled on top of her and began tickling her exposed tummy.

Had it been anyone but Yoriko, Touka probably would have elbowed in them in the face. Secretly, she was painfully ticklish. She struggled out some empty threats between her laughs and tried not to flail all over the place.

Touka clenched her eyes shut, for fear that they were as red as her face at that point. Overstimulation like tickling could cause a fighting response in a ghoul. If they had turned and Yoriko saw– Touka was scared to follow that thought. But Yoriko didn’t let up on the tickling, and Touka laughed hard and until she could hardly breathe, when Yoriko finally took pity. Yoriko stopped tickling Touka, but didn’t bother to get off from on top of her.

“Ahhh, you’re so cute when you laugh, Touka-chan.” 

There was a moment that was filled with no sound beyond Touka trying to catch her breath.

Then Touka felt Yoriko’s breath on her face, and she flushed beyond the red that the tickling had left in her cheeks. She didn’t dare look up, for fear that if she opened her eyes Yoriko would see the telltale traits of her secret. Touka told herself the flutter in her chest and the burning in her face was leftover from the tickling, but Yoriko’s breath tickled her cheeks just as much as her fingers had her sides.

The silence continued, nothing but their breathing.

Yoriko sighed and flopped back onto the floor next to Touka. Touka rolled over to face away from her friend, who draped an arm over her and snuggled up against her back.

“I wish I could cook all of your meals for you, Touka-chan.”

If only she could eat Yoriko’s food.

Touka smiled softly.

“I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is soooo old. but there is always an insufficient amount of f/f in every fandom. so here is this contribution to the cause of "more tkg f/f"


End file.
